As Crônicas de 09 A Garota, as correntes e o Gat
by Sih
Summary: Get é um garoto fora da lei que se perde em uma casa longe de ser normal. Lá, ele terá muitas aventuras com seus ídolos Chibi, Gerard Way e Marilyn Manson ...


**As Crônicas de 09 – A Garota, As Correntes e o Gato**

- _Atenção todas as viaturas, suspeito indo em direção a Rua Floriano!! _

Fazia dois dias que a polícia de Santa Pasini estava atrás de um garoto suspeito de ter roubado o único banco da cidade. Getaway, como era chamado pela imprensa local pela sua facilidade de enganar os guardas e deixar pistas sem nexo, já havia cometido vários outros delitos, porém este era o seu ápice. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha roubado tanto dinheiro de uma vez só, e agora, não sabia ao certo o que fazer com toda aquela grana. Aquela também não era a hora nem o lugar para pensar naquilo. O que ele deveria pensar, e rápido, era achar uma maneira de despistar todos os policiais que estavam na sua cola.

Get dirigia um corvette roubado horas antes do assalto quando avistou o que poderia ser seu esconderijo temporário. Estacionou o carro num terreno baldio e correu em direção a uma casa que, digasse de passagem, ninguém em sã consciência iria procurá-lo ali. O local, pelos cálculos do apressado Get, teria sido abandonado a anos, com direito a jardim parecendo um pântano e vidros quebrados. Realmente um lgar perfeito para se esconder.

O garoto pulou a grande negra e correu em direção a grande porta de entrada. Certificou-se que não havia ninguém olhando e abriu-a com certo esforço, já que a maçaneta estava completamente mal tratada pela ferrugem. Get entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si, virou-se e... Nada. A escuridão era total. Aquilo o deixou apreensivo, afinal, uma casa abandonada, completamente escura e silenciosa era aterrorizador. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um esqueiro pratiado. Ganhara de seu pai quando o mesmo havia descoberto seu filho fumando sua própria carteira de cigarros no quarto... Não fora uma cena muito comum... Um pai comum teria enlouquecido ao ver seu filho comum fumando um cigarro comum. Mas o pai de Get era músico, havia chegado de uma festa completamente bêbado... A única coisa comum de tudo aquilo era o cigarro...

Get tentou acender três vezes o esqueiro, até que na quarta tentativa, uma pequena chama saiu, iluminando o que seria uma sala gigantesca. Era impressionante o estado daquele lugar. Tudo naquela sala parecia estar limpo, diferente do lado de fora. Get levantou o esqueiro e assustou-se ao ver o tamanho do lugar. As paredes eram tão altas que se tornava impossível vizualizar o teto. Cortinas bordô muito bem distrubuídas cobriam pequeninas janelas que davam acesso ao "mundo" exterior. No chão, grandes e lustrosos ladrilhos preto e branco parecendo um grande tabuleiro de xadrez. No final daquela incrível sala, uma escadaria dava acesso a vários andares infinitos.

- É, e mais uma vez o senhor Getaway estava certíssimo. Acho que não vou sair daqui tão cedo!

- Tem razão... – Uma voz vinda de um dos andares acima de Get o fizeram gelar. Era óbvio que uma casa naquele estado não estaria abandonada. Get sentiu uma coisa gelada agarrar-lhe os tornozelos, e ao tentar correr, tropeçou em alguma coisa e se estatelou no chão. A coisa gelada o pegou novamente nos tornozelos e dessa vez, o arrastou para uma portinha escondida atrás de uma das cortinas.

Get tentava de todas as maneiras se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas o chão era muito liso e os móveis do corredor onde era arrastado pareciam desviar toda vez que ele tentava agarrar. Risadas abafadas vindas detrás das portas que se seguiam ao longo do corredor escuro pareciam aumentar a medida que Get pedia socorro. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo...

Seus tornozelos já começavam a doer quando a coisa mudou repentinamente de direção e adentrou numa porta arrastando-o junto. Get foi arremessado contra uma parede, enquanto via a porta se fechar na sua frente. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, suas pernas pareciam ter sido arrancadas tamanha era a dor que sentia e seu estômago... Bem, ele deve ter deixado em algum lugar daquele grande corredor...

Get levantou-se e foi em direção à grande porta, tentando de alguma forma abrí-la, sem sucesso.

- Esqueça – Uma voz feminina vinda do fundo do lugar fez o garoto congelar novamente – Não pense que nós já não tentamos sair por ai...

O rapaz virou-se rapidamente em direção a voz e deu de cara com uma garota que aparentava ter mais ou menos sua idade. Ela não parecia estar no mesmo estado – _apavorada_ – que Get, o que dava a entender que ela estava ali a mais tempo...

- Quem... Quem é você? – O garoto ainda estava na defenciva. Não iria tomar outro susto... Não agora.

- Meu nome é Chibi... E aqueles dois ali escondido atrás daquele... Digamos assim, sofá com olhos são Gerard e Brian...

- Sofá com olhos? – Get foi em direção ao tal sofá e foi seguido pelos milhares de olhinhos brilhantes ao longo do tecido vermelho do móvel. Levou o dedo até um daqueles pequeninos olhos e se assustou quando ele piscou. Aquilo era incrível.

- Chibi, eu já falei que quero que me chamem de Manson! – O garoto magrelo saiu de trás do sofá e encarou Get – E o seu nome? Ah, deixa quieto... Sai daí de trás Way... Ele não morde...

- Oi... – O outro garoto saiu de trás do sofá, um pouco mais amedrontado – Meu nome é Gerard... – Estendeu a mão um pouco hesitante a Get que logo assentiu – Pode me chamar de Gerard mesmo...

Get olhava para os três agora sem entender nada. Como eles haviam parado ali, como as coisas poderiam ter chegado a esse estado e o mais importante: Como aquele sofá tinha olhos?

- Você ainda não nos disse seu nome e como veio parar aqui...

- Vocês também não me disseram como vieram parar aqui...

- Bom... – Chibi como sempre, começou – Eu fui a segunda a vir parar aqui. O primeiro foi Brian...

- Mas será possível que você nunca vai conseguir assimilar que eu quero que me chame de Manson? – Chibi parecia não dar muita bola ao garoto, tanto que continuou - Eu estava visitando minha avó aqui na cidade e ela me falou a respeito dessa casa... Disse que as pessoas que entravam aqui sumiam sem explicação.

- E a velha tinha razão... – Brian estava se divertindo ao ver a cara de desaprovação que a garota lhe lançou.

- CONTINUANDO... Eu quis ver se a história era verdadeira e entrei... E agora estou aqui, sumida sem explicações...

- E você Manson, como veio parar aqui?

- Pelo mesmo motivo dela... Minha vó, aquela desgranida, começou com um papo de que essa maldita casa era assombrada e que a pessoa que entrasse aqui receberia uma grana... Eu entrei e... Oh! Sumi também...

- A minha história é a mesma – Todos olharam para Gerard – Minha avó falou que nessa casa morava um músico famoso e que aqui estavam suas mehores letras...

- E ele acreditou nisso... Santa ignorância...

- Você também acreditou na sua avó, Brian...

- ... – O garoto revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá que jogou o garoto magrelo longe, resultando na risada dos demais.

- Agora é sua vez... Qual sua história?

- Bem, meu nome é Get...

- Get? – Gritou o garoto que levantava do chão – Mas que nomezinho mais sem graça...

- Melhor que Brian...

- Claro... Por isso adotei o Manson, mas ainda tem gente nessa sala que não entendeu...

- Então... Eu estava andando por ai e resolvi entrar...

- Como assim, resolveu entrar? Você não tinha mais nada pra fazer?

- Não... Eu curto muito casas abandonadas... Era o que ela representava pelo lado de fora...

Chibi o olhava com certa desconfiança, enquanto Gerard o perguntava mais algumas coisas. De repente, um barulho parecendo descer por dentro das paredes fez Get dar um salto para trás.

- Oh não, as correntes de novo!

- Gerard, que correntes?

- Aquelas ali...

Várias correntes saíram por um buraco aberto no teto e seguraram nos tornozelos e pulsos de todos eles. Agora Get sabia o que era aquela coisa gelada que o arrastou até ali.

Chibi começara a ser puchada para cima, enquanto os garotos tentavam se livrar correntes.

- Solta ela! – Gerard gritava em vão até que risadas começaram a ser ouvidas de dentro da sala onde estavam.

- De onde está vindo essas risadas?

- São as correntes...

Chibi gritava desesperada enquanto as correntes a puxavam em direção ao buraco. O coração de Get estava pulando no peito quando, novamente, as correntes o soltaram e tudo voltou ao seu silêncio costumeiro.

- Chibi! – Gerard pulava tentando alcançar o buraco do qual Chibi havia desaparecido.

- Pára, pára Gerard... Não adianta, elas a pegara...

- Não Manson! Eu não vou deixar que elas façam alguma coisa com ela!

- Parem vocês dois de discutir e me ajudem com isso aqui! – Get estava empurrando o sofá até a porta – Vamos tentar arrombar a porta com isso aqui.

Os três ergueram o móvel que os observava com seus milhões de olhinhos arregalados.

- Quando eu contar até três, a gente joga ele na porta. Prontos? Um, dois, TRÊS!

O sofá voou até a porta, que num gesto sutil, abriu-se, fazendo que o sofá continua-se sua tragetória até bater na parede do corredor. Os garotos ficaram olhando embasbacados para a porta agora aberta...

- Só podem estar de brincadeira...

- Se estão, eu não sei Manson, eu só sei que eu vou atrás da Chibi e depois sair daqui! – Gerard saiu correndo pela porta, seguidos por Get e Manson. Os três correram pelo corredor até a grande sala de entrada.

- E agora, senhor Super-Quadriculado-Emo-Homem, o que a gente faz?

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Get viu uma coisinha brilhante no chão e constatou que aquele era seu esqueiro.

- Hey Manson, acho que nós deveriamos nos separar para procurar a Chibi...

- Eu concordo com o Gerard, Manson... Essa casa é muito grande, se ficarmos juntos é bem capaz de demorarmos dias até encontrá-la...

- Façam o que quiserem... Eu vou procurar nesse mesmo andar...

Gerard e Get subiram as escadas e cada um foi para um lado. Get subiu mais um lance de escadas e aproveitou para acender o seu esqueiro. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu que aquele andar se tratava de mais um infinito corredor... Get bateu em todas as portas chamando por Chibi até que avistou uma porta maior no fim do corredor. De lá dava para se ouvir alguém chamando por seu nome, o que fez Get correr até lá.

Get abriu a porta e foi preso novamente pelas correntes que pareciam cantar seu nome enquanto o arrastavam pelo chão. O garoto novamente tentava se segurar em alguma coisa, mas dessa vez, sua "viagem" foi mais curta. Elas o levaram até uma sala um pouco menor do que a da entrada. No fundo dela, havia um homem vestindo um grande manto cinza tocando uma espécie órgão, onde no lugar dos grandes tubos, havia mulheres vestidas de negro cantando cada nota que lhes era imposta.

As correntes anunciaram a presença do garoto, fazendo com que as mulheres paracem de cantar e apontassem para ele. O homem levantou-se e caminhou majestosamente até Get. Seu rosto era completamente coberto pelo capuz da manta, exceto pela boca, que resumia-se em um largo sorriso.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Senhor "Getaway"... O que o trás a minha humilde casa? - Get não conseguia mover um músculo perante aquela figura horrenda a sua frente. – O que há com você? O _gato_ comeu sua lingua? – O estranho homem chegou bem perto de Get e deu uma lambida em toda a extenção do rosto do garoto. Get continuava paralisado, apenas sentindo a lingua áspera passar pela sua cara. O homem parou novamente a sua frente e levantou o capuz, deixando que Get visse seus olhos. Através deles passaram uma espécie de filme de toda a sua vida, até aquele exato momento. A partir daquela cena, as pernas do garoto começaram a ficar bambas e seus olhos escurecerem...

Longe dali, Gerard corria por outro corredor chamando por Chibi até que ele parou subtamente. Uma escada feita de corda estava iluminada um pouco mais a frente, o que fez o garoto correr em sua direção. Gerard certificou-se que era seguro e começou a subir até uma pequena abertura. Ele entrou dentro de outra sala iluminada por um tubo que parecia conter água dentro. Gerard atravessou a sala e viu que, dentro daquele tudo com água estava Chibi, amarrada por um fio finíssimo do que parecia ser prata. O garoto batia desesperado no tudo chamando por Chibi, mas tudo parecia em vão.

- Olá Gerard – Gerard virou-se em direção a voz e deu de cara com o homem encapuzado – Pelo que vejo ela representa um pouco mais do que uma amiga, não é? – E terminando a frase, o garoto ouviu risadas se aproximando do local onde se encontrava.

- O que você vai fazer com ela?

- Você já vai ver garoto...

Get acordara no mesmo quarto onde desmaiara, só que agora, com a visão de uma garota de vestido azul a sua frente.

- Você está bem?

- Quem é você? – Get levantara com a ajuda da garota que lhe estendia a mão.

- Meu nome é Alice. E você deve ser o Get, certo?

- Sim... Não me diga que você também me deu uma lambida e leu minha mente? Se bem que... Seria bem melhor se você me lambesse de novo... Sabe como é...

- Deixe de besteiras... Nós temos que salvar seus dois amigos e tirar vocês dessa casa.

- Espera Alice... Nós somos entre quatro. O Manson, o Gerard e a...

- A garota... Eu sinto muito Get... – Alice desviara o olhar de Get – Cheshire, o homem que te lambeu, usou a alma de sua amiga para me livrar do livro...

- O quê? Que livro?

- Eu e o Cheshire somos personagens do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas... De alguma forma tudo nessa casa saiu do livro, menos eu. E o Cheshire sempre foi, como eu posso dizer, meio apaixonado por mim... Então ele procurou um jeito de me tirar da história. E esse jeito foi sacrificando alguém. A garota, sua amiga, está no livro, no meu lugar.

A quantidade de informação deixou Get meio desnorteado. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo...

- Quer dizer então que a Chibi _virou_ você na história?

- Sim. Ela viverá o que restou no livro, ou seja, o que não veio para cá.

- E tem um jeito da gente tirar ela de lá?

- Sim, claro. É só me mandar novamente para a história.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos achar os outros e sair logo daqui!

Os dois sairam do quarto e foram em direção novamente ao corredor. Alice lhe mostrara qual era a porta da qual eles deveriam entrar e logo que adentraram, esbarraram em Cheshire.

- Olá Alice... Vejo que já fez amizade com o criado...

- Get, ele matou a Chibi! – Gerard gritava desesperado ao fundo da sala seguido por Manson que também fora capturado pelas correntes.

- Calados! Alice, meu amor, venha, sente-se comigo, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Antes Ches, eu queria ver o livro. Quero dar uma última olhada no lugar onde eu fiquei todos esses anos... – Cheshire alcançou o livro para sua amada que logo o abriu. As páginas estavam completamente em branco, exceto pelo nome de Chibi, que se encontrava no meio delas.

- Cheshire... Você é o pior gato que alguém poderia ter! Eu te mando de volta para o lugar que você veio!

Logo depois que Alice pronunciara essas palavras, uma luz começou a sair do livro, sugando tudo o que havia em volta, tudo o que pertencia a história.

- Alice! Por quê? Você não me ama mais?

- Nunca te amei, Cheshire! Que garota namoraria um cara com uma boca desse tamanho? – Cheshire e Alice foram sugados pelo livro e logo em seguida, Chibi saltara de dentro do mesmo.

- Chibi! - Gerard saira correndo e abraçara a garota que parecia não entender nada – Chibi, eu pensei que você ia me deixar pra sempre!

Manson revirou os olhos, enquanto Get se contorcia de tanto rir num canto da sala.

- Hey gente, vamos embora daqui!

oOo

Uma fresta de sol fez Get acordar. Seus olhos doiam com a claridade. O garoto sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Estava em seu quarto. Nas paredes, pôsters de suas bandas e cantores preferidos: The Birthday Massacre, My Chemical Romance e Marilyn Manson. Tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho. "Um sonho muito real..."

Get olhou em volta e viu uma carteira de cigarros caida no chão. Agora tudo fazia sentido! Seu pai lhe dera o esqueiro depois de o pegar fumando!

O garoto pegou a carteira de cigarro e a jogou no lixo.

- Isso ai eu não fumo nunca mais...

...Fim...


End file.
